Jurassic Story (working title)
by Rainbowrama
Summary: What happens when a 21 year old rockstar and her agent are invited to advertise for Jurassic World, but hell break lose? They accidentally discover INGEN's biggest secret and end up stuck in a world that all that matters is surviving. Some language.
1. A singer, four raptors and a baby

I am not a native english speaker, sorry in advance for the eventual grammar mistakes! Enjoy ;)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The massive vibration shook the earth, causing circles to appear on the surface of the water in the puddles.

Jen's heartbeat was thumping in her ears, she reached for the gun convulsively.

But what was this ridiculous pistol against the enemy they were facing now?

The man next to her was wounded, she wondered how much time he would take to pass under that door.

'Faster Frank! Move!' She shoved him first as a gigantesque roar made them both wince.

She knew that she wouldn't have the time to slide to the safety of the center too. Jen ran as soon as Frank disappeared on the other side, hoping to hide behind a column but it was too late. She was spotted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few months before...

'Oh great. Another sponsored celeb with delusions of grandiosity'. Lowery whispered to Vivian ,watching the buzz that the entrance of a young woman in torn jeans, followed by a man in a suit produced in the control room.

'One of those crazy rockstars that can't stay away from the AA but love to fight for a cause... I wonder if that's why they want to associate her image to the park?'

Vivian was a bit excited and pulled his shirt forcing him to turn over.

'Don't you know who she is?'

Lowery looked at the girl with puffy blond hair and sunglasses, and shrugged. The geek had other passions than celebrity gossip in life, the line of toy over his desk hinted what the main one was.

'It's an honor. Claire Dearing, Park Ops manager.'

The blond shook back Claire's hand, and replied with the most casual voice:

'Thanks. It's an "honor" for me too. While your coked up boss flew us here I got the chance to witness the sick joke of injustice that is The Jurassic World. Lets see how long until Nature, Karma, God, whatever you want to call it, shove the reality of your pathetic human condition back in your...'

'...Forgive us, we're still stunned from that shaky trip.' A short man on his thirties interfered.

'Oh, sorry.' Jen kept using the same calm tone, and made the introductions.'Frank'.

'My agent. He is the one that helps the label to explore me. A pimp. Call it a modern version of a slave driver. But instead of a whip, he uses an Ipad. To control my schedule, and squeeze me like an orange.'

Being the one responsible for dragging her into this, it was obvious that the weirdo beauty was nowhere near to forgive him.

Vivian and her colleagues could see that Claire was making a huge effort to counter that line with grace. She forced a smile:

'I understand miss Adams, but I'm sure you'll change your mind when you see how happy the animals are, and the enthusiasm of our visitors. The Masrani company values people with strong opinions like yourself, hence our invitation.'

'Didn't you listen to what I just said?'

'What a bitch!' Lowery whispered to Vivian.

To his misfortune he happened to speak a little louder than he should.

All eyes suddenly converged in his direction, like a pack of velociraptors targeting a prey.

Claire looked like she was going to strangle him.

To his surprise, the girl walked closer and shook his hand:

'I don't know who you are, but bravo, you the only one here who didn't kiss my butt.' She took of her fashionable sunglasses and continued.'Jen Adams, nice to meet you. '

'Wait, oh God, yes you are!' He nodded with a smile, recognizing her. 'I'm a huge fan, sorry I didn't recognized you with this...' He was about to say 'ridiculous hair' but stopped himself in time.

'I know, humidity makes me look like Cindy fucking Lauper.' She commented sourly.

Awkward silence.

'So?' Claire changed the subject. 'Want to see the raptors?'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lowery and Frank stepped out of the car, and were greeted by the two raptor specialists of the Jurassic World: Owen and Barry.

On the fence ahead, three beautiful raptors could be seen, their noses sticking out, an iron device encircling their heads.

'Why are they been put through this?'

'Don't worry, they're not in pain.' Barry explained, striking the head of the smaller raptor. 'Shhh. There you go Delta...'

'It's just a routine check up.'

Jen placed herself in front of the animal and blinked several times, amazingly with that, the ferocity of the raptor softened a tad.

'How did you do that?' Frank asked, against his will starting to be fascinated by the animals.

'I'm just showing her I am not a threat or threatened by her. When animals are about to run or attack, they don't usually blink.'

'Bird language.' Owen observed.

'Well, she is a big bird, isn't she?'

'In a way. How comes a singer knows so much about this?'

'You are too diplomatic.' Frank teased, amusement in his green eyes. 'You can go with your original thought and say "dumb celebrity".

'Shut up.' Jen groaned. 'I adopted a wounded bird once. You can't really tell but they are very loyal and caring once they consider you family.'

Carefully, she caressed the grey and blue head of the dino, feeling the funny sensation of a lizard skin on an animal with warm blood.

'I know that you would eat me in a blink of an eye, but you are so freaking cute I want to hang you on my keychain. Sucks been behind bars right?'

'She talks from experience.' Frank teased again, but she didn't answer.

Seeing those poor raptors tied up like this provoked in the singer a savage urge to cry.

' tired nerves seemed to be on the edge lately.

She was crushed by the sight of those creatures who had, by been born, the right to live like nature intended and not like a poor marionette, condemned to be displayed in a freak circus.

'God I know what is like to feel trapped.' She thought as her fingers slid on Delta's skin.

The boys left to show Frank how the security doors worked, and Lowery found himself next to with nothing to say, in one of those hands on the pockets/whistling/checking your phone on the elevator moments.

To his surprise he noticed that she was in tears.

'What's going on?' He asked, worried.

'I'm sorry this is embarrassing...'

'It's ok. Gosh, you're shaking. What is going on? Maybe I can help.'

'Thanks, I wished that I could say it...'

Jen covered her face with both hands.

'My ex fiancé... Recorded some...Sensitive material, let's say it like this. No big deal, just us doing it like a regular couple. When we broke up, he threatened to sell it to some gossip magazine. I told him to do as he pleased, I've never cared about the media, but now... Now I have someone I really love and I dunno how he would react if he saw it.'

Lowery put a hand over her arm in compassion as she wiped her tears.

She chuckled uneasily, suddenly realizing to the personal turn this conversation took.

'I don't know why I am opening up like this. I never told this to anyone but my agent.

It's them I guess.' She looked at the Raptors.

'Thanks. Was good to take it off my chest.'

By the time the guys returned, Jen had regained calm, and with that, her shitty temper:

'I hate this place, Frank! We're leaving! It stinks with the shit of its pretentious, capitalistic needs! It has no respect... Call the label! Go ahead, let me show them if they think they can buy me to promote this place...'

The agent didn't move, apparently this was not the first time he watched the drama queen do her little crisis show.

'Want to see our baby Trex?' Barry asked.

'What? You have a baby Trex?!' She answered with excitement and promptly forgot her bitching.

They took a small drive to the Theropods complex and approached a cage of regular size.

The 'baby' was already bigger than a grown up man.

This one was a lot less on its guard, compared to the Raptors. Probably because of its young age.

'She suffers those crisis once a week since she was born, it's a genetic defect. Sometimes she slips into a catatonic state. They might have to sacrifice her.' Owen said sadly.

'Oh no... What's her name?'

'Since we don't know if she's gonna be sacrificed, we didn't bother naming her. I did everything I could, but no one would listen. The way they put animals to sleep in such cases is cruel, they simply don't know how much toxin to apply. I know, I hate it too.'

' We should call her "sugar".' Frank suggested as a joke, observing the beast with compassion.

But he immediately withdrew with an unpleasant sensation.

Every time he looked in the creature's eyes he felt a shiver run down his spine.

Frank suspected that the sweet little animal already had all it's predatory instincts, and that it looked at the people surrounding it more as food than as friends.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 ** _I just watched the movie and ended up writing two chapters in a rush, but, to be honest, I dunno if I will keep this story online... If It's the case, it will be much shorter than my other fic. Well, hope you enjoyed reading it anyway._**


	2. On the loose

Three months passed since Jen and Frank arrived to the island. Little did Frank know what was behind their decision to stay.

Everyday, the singer would use her phone to take candid photos and make videos of the dinosaurs, with the intention of uploading them on her vlog when they returned, and denounce INGEN.

That morning we'll find her waiting on the VIP area to give the Girosphere ride a try.

Out of nowhere, a kid came running in the opposite direction, so excited about the fact that he had a pass that would allow him to skip the queues, that he didn't see where he was going, and bumped into her.

His older brother grabbed him by the shirt and apologized, and then both asked if she could take a picture with them.

She asked for their names, and soon the three started to chitchat. Jen was amused, specially by the younger one, Gray. This kid was a walking dinopedia. But behind this excitement she could sense that something was bothering him, big time.

The trio kept talking, when something in Jen's pocket started to vibrate. She picked up her phone, but as soon as she saw the number on the screen, her expression changed to almost panic.

'Sorry guys, I really need to take this.'

'Wait, you're not coming?' Gray asked, a bit disappointed.

'I will see you at the end of the ride.' She muttered nervously and made her way out to take the call.

 _'Hey. It's me again. Listen, it's been a week. I am done playing nice, you know I have debts to pay. If the money it's not on my account this Thursday... I'll do it Jennifer. if you think that running away to a theme park it's an excuse, you're wrong baby. Talk to you soon.'_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jen walked away from the crowd into the woods. She removed her high heels as she jumped a fence, not caring if it was probably there for a security reason. Hell, she felt like crap, she needed to be alone.

And alone meant with the company of a bottle of Sheboygan's finest, a cheap brand of liquor that was a reminiscent of her days before fame.

She had to hide that bottle from Frank, he would give her a hard time if he saw that she fell off the wagon (again).

So she found a quiet spot next to a tree and lied under it, wasted, wishing to forget her sorrows.

'To think I thought of marrying that asshole. Way to go Jennifer, you really know how to pick them...'

The world was moving, her head was turning...

But funny, this time, it was like the ground was shaking too.

'Shit, I must be really drunk, I can feel those 'thuds!' under me.'

She groggily opened her eyes for a moment, closing them after, only to open them again in shock:

A few meters from the tree there was a larger version of a Trex, totally on the loose.

The animal sniffed the air with it's huge nostrils, like it was onto a prey.

'If I run, it's over.'

She gulped and tried to stay still, feeling her heart accelerate, panic squeezing her throat.

The Indominus stepped closer, sniffing the very tree she was under. She got a close glimpse of its gigantesque teeth, shivering.

It waited, wanting the prey that it couldn't see yet to give into fear and make a wrong move.

Then, to her luck, the noise coming from the rides drew the beast's attention, making it turn it's neck in that direction.

Jen took advantage of this to carefully crawl to the other side of the tree and out of sight, but her foot inadvertently kicked the empty bottle of Sheboygan, sending it rolling away with a loud noise.

In a fraction of a second the Indominus spotted her and pounced, missing her head by inches.

She slid to the other side of the large tree, but the dinosaur, impatient, bumped on it with violence, sending it to the ground.

Jen let out a scream as her and the Indominus stood face to face, without any barrier between them.

She looked around in panic ran towards the fence, unable to think. The distance between her and the genetic freak became shorter at each step. She looked up, thinking that she would never have the time to climb it back.

She thought that everything was lost but a loud sound of a hornet was heard.

To her luck an employee jeep came out of the the trails, almost hitting her. It was Owen and Claire.

'Run for God's sake! Faster!' Owen encouraged and Jen didn't wait for him to say it again to run as fast as she ever did. The singer jumped in the hood of the car and Claire held her by the arm as Owen tore and disappeared in the woods.

'Thanks! Oh my God what the fuck was that?' Jen panted.

'Our newest attraction, how did you like it?' Owen said, willing to make some humor and needle Claire.

'Shit I need to call Frank and see if he's ok.! Oh my God.' She stopped when she opened the phone and the last thing she did before turning it off appeared: A selfie with Zack and Gray.

'Oh no, there are kids on the ride right next to us, you guys must do something!'

'What?! Wait, let me see this!' Claire pulled the phone from Jennifer's hands nervously. 'Those are my nephews! Did you see them?!'

'Yes! They were at the Girosphere ride, over there!'

Claire looked with pleading eyes at Owen, he was so disturbed by the despair on them that he dropped all sarcasm and headed straight to where he was told.

'We'll find them.' He assured, his hand over the park's manager.

Jennifer, or her side, was starting to get worried after the third call:

 _'Hello, you reached Frank Kowalczyk. Please leave a message and I'll return shortly.'_

'Godamnit Frank. What the fuck did you get yourself into?'

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **I bet no one expected an update to this story :) But thanks to you kind reviews I decided to keep going. Hope you enjoyed it, and that you had nice holidays! See you next chapter!**


End file.
